Internet users often revisit certain websites that have not been marked as a “favorite” or placed in the browsers list of bookmarks. While having the ability to save bookmarks to a browser's toolbar may create a convenient way to revisit favorite websites, many users tend to vary bookmarks on the toolbar according to need, as limited space is available. Continuously updating a toolbar to manage bookmarks that are no longer used, however, may become a time consuming process, and toolbars often become cluttered.